<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Love of Doctor Bashir by Aini_NuFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033660">For the Love of Doctor Bashir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini_NuFire/pseuds/Aini_NuFire'>Aini_NuFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(don't worry not a death fic), Angst, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Julian is dying, Season/Series 06, and his friends aren't going to take that lying down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini_NuFire/pseuds/Aini_NuFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julian is targeted by a biogenetically engineered weapon and Starfleet refuses to pursue the person responsible, several members of Deep Space Nine take it upon themselves to do whatever it takes to find a cure and save their friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Love of Doctor Bashir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was watching DS9 recently and my muse gave me this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Benjamin listened to the idle prattle of his senior officers as they gathered for the weekly staff meeting, though he wasn't really paying attention. They had a lot on the agenda and he wanted to get his thoughts in order.</p>
<p>"You look terrible," Jadzia's voice wafted over him, jolting Benjamin back into awareness for a split second before he realized she wasn't talking to him.</p>
<p>"Gee, thanks," Dr. Bashir replied dryly.</p>
<p>"I'm serious," she pressed in a more concerned tone. "Are you feeling all right?"</p>
<p>"It's just a headache."</p>
<p>"They prescribe something for that, you know," Dax went on, back to her teasing lilt.</p>
<p>Julian huffed. "Yes, thank you, Nurse Dax. Unfortunately, the standard analgesics I've taken aren't working."</p>
<p>The doors swished open and the last two staff members arrived.</p>
<p>"Alright, people," Benjamin spoke loudly, bringing the meeting to order as Kira and Odo took their seats. "Item number one for today is…"</p>
<p>They went through updates and department statuses as usual. If Dr. Bashir seemed tired, he didn't let it interfere with his report. The meeting progressed normally. Until Benjamin adjourned and they all rose to leave.</p>
<p>Julian stumbled, catching himself on the back of his chair.</p>
<p>"You all right?" Chief O'Brien asked, pausing everyone's exodus toward the door as they looked back.</p>
<p>"Fine," Julian said a tad breathlessly. "Good thing I'm headed for the infirmary…" A harsh hitch in his breath cut him off and in the next instant he went crashing to the floor.</p>
<p>"Julian!" The Chief reached him first, with Dax a second behind him.</p>
<p>"Odo to the Infirmary," the station's Chief of Security spoke into his activated comm badge. "Medical team to the ward room."</p>
<p>Benjamin could only stand by and watch as Bashir went into a seizure. None of them could do anything, except Dax who tried to keep Julian's head stabilized. The medical team arrived within minutes, and then Dax and the Chief were pushed aside so they could take over. And when Bashir was finally put on a stretcher and carried out, most of the senior staff followed.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>"How is he?" Benjamin demanded the moment the Bajoran doctor emerged from the treatment room.</p>
<p>The man flinched under Benjamin's tone and the weight of the answer he had to deliver. Benjamin could see it in his eyes and knew he was afraid to tell the Emissary something he didn't want to hear.</p>
<p>"Cellular function is deteriorating. His systems are slowly shutting down and there's nothing we can do to stop it. He's in a coma."</p>
<p>Benjamin blinked in dismay. "He seemed fine an hour ago!" Save for that headache. "Do you know what caused this?"</p>
<p>"We detected a virus attacking all his major systems."</p>
<p>"A virus," Major Kira repeated in alarm. "Are we looking at another potential epidemic from the Gamma Quadrant?"</p>
<p>The Bajoran doctor shook his head. "No. This virus…it has genetically engineered markers."</p>
<p>Benjamin frowned. "Meaning what?"</p>
<p>"Meaning it was only ever going to affect Dr. Bashir."</p>
<p>"This was a targeted attack," Dax concluded.</p>
<p>"<em>Why</em>?" Kira asked disbelievingly. "Why target Julian?"</p>
<p>"Genetically targeted," Odo put in thoughtfully, "means whoever did this had access to his genetic information. His genetically enhanced information."</p>
<p>"You think this attack was because of his genetic status?" Kira responded.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I'm merely stating it's a possibility."</p>
<p>Benjamin turned his attention back to the doctor. "Can you pinpoint when exactly Dr. Bashir would have been exposed to this virus?"</p>
<p>The Bajoran slowly nodded. "I believe so."</p>
<p>"Then do it. And pass your findings on to the Constable. If we can determine when the doctor was infected, perhaps we can find who was behind it."</p>
<p>"And what about Julian?" the Chief spoke up. "Isn't there anything you can do for him?"</p>
<p>The doctor regretfully shook his head. "Nothing we've tried has had any effect, and I'm afraid we're not as trained as Dr. Bashir…"</p>
<p>"It's all right," Kira rushed to assure him. "Just do your best. With any luck, the person who engineered this virus will have a way to counteract it."</p>
<p>"Then we'd better find them," Benjamin declared darkly.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>Benjamin never ceased to be amazed by Odo's investigatory skills. In less than a day the Constable had narrowed the suspects down to one man who had been on the station during the time of Dr. Bashir's exposure to the tailored virus and also possessed the scientific knowledge and means to engineer it in the first place.</p>
<p>"His name is Rainor," Odo reported, handing over the PADD with the results of his investigation. "He's a prominent microbiologist and xenobiologist, with a record of being strongly against genetic enhancements."</p>
<p>"Ironic, for a man who genetically engineered a pathogen," Benjamin commented.</p>
<p>Odo hummed in agreement. "I tracked his movements from the station to a planet called Vespia in the Colaran Sector. It's outside Federation space. I've contacted the authorities there, but they had no interest in dealing with me. Apparently, Mr. Rainor frequently does work for them."</p>
<p>Benjamin rapped the PADD against the palm of his left hand. "If I'm not mistaken, the Federation has had dealings in that region."</p>
<p>Odo inclined his head in confirmation. "Perhaps you will have better luck."</p>
<p>Benjamin nodded and tapped the comm control on his desk. "Get me a direct channel to Starfleet Headquarters," he ordered whoever was on duty in ops.</p>
<p>Odo excused himself and Benjamin swiveled in his chair to face his console for when the visual link to Starfleet came up on his screen. He was unsurprised when it was Admiral Ross who took his call.</p>
<p>"Ben, what can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"There's been an attack against one of my officers," Benjamin answered and proceeded to get the admiral up to speed.</p>
<p>"We've tracked the person we suspect is behind it to Vespia in the Colaran Sector. The local authorities have been less than cooperative with my Chief of Security, but perhaps they will respond more to a Federation request."</p>
<p>Admiral Ross was silent for a long moment, his expression pensive. "The Colaran Coalition are very set in their own ways. It took years of negotiation to establish trade treaties with them, trade we currently need to maintain supplies for the war with the Dominion."</p>
<p>Benjamin furrowed his brow at the man's hedging tone. "Which is why I'm sure if the Federation approached them for extradition, they would be open to it."</p>
<p>Admiral Ross shook his head. "It's not as simple as that, Ben. From what you said, this isn't some nobody hiding out in their system. They may not want to hand him over, or if they do, they'd want something significant in return. Besides, you don't even have any hard evidence."</p>
<p>"My officer's life is at stake! A Starfleet officer. Are you telling me you're not even willing to open the dialogue?"</p>
<p>Ross sighed. "I understand how hard it is to lose someone under your command. But perhaps it's better this way."</p>
<p>Benjamin's spine snapped taut at that. "I beg your pardon?" he asked in a low tone.</p>
<p>"I know you value him, Ben, but ever since Dr. Bashir's genetic status came out, there's been a lot of pushback over the JAG's deal to let him stay in Starfleet. A lot of people aren't sure it's a good idea."</p>
<p>"His record speaks for itself!"</p>
<p>"I know that," Ross said in a conciliatory tone, but Benjamin saw it for the spineless bureaucratic bullshit that it was. "Look, I'm sorry. Dr. Bashir was a good man. But standing Starfleet orders aren't to do anything to antagonize the Colaran Coalition."</p>
<p>The admiral signed off and Benjamin slammed his palm against his desk. Julian wasn't even dead yet! But Starfleet had written him off, didn't deem him worth the hassle of contacting the Colaran Coalition and bringing the man who'd targeted him to justice. He was a Starfleet officer, damn it! His genetic status didn't change that.</p>
<p>It shouldn't have changed that.</p>
<p>Benjamin reeled back in his chair, fist pressed to his mouth. The betrayal sat rank deep within his soul. He believed in Starfleet, in its mission, in its value. So did Julian. And it had failed so utterly to uphold them.</p>
<p>He tapped his comm badge. "Senior officers report to my office."</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>Jadzia had known Benjamin a long time, long enough to recognize the look on his face when she entered his office in response to his summons. Her back instinctively straightened. "What is it?"</p>
<p>He waved her off until everyone else had arrived, and then he delivered the news.</p>
<p>"Starfleet won't risk upsetting the status quo with the Colaran Coalition by attempting to extradite Rainor."</p>
<p>The announcement was met with stunned silence.</p>
<p>"But," Kira sputtered incredulously. "One of their officers was the target of a biological weapon. I would think Starfleet would take that very seriously."</p>
<p>Benjamin's posture was stiff. "Starfleet views it as an…unfortunate loss."</p>
<p>Jadzia narrowed her eyes. "That's not all, though," she surmised.</p>
<p>A muscle in Benjamin's jaw ticked. "The Admiral suggested that Dr. Bashir's untimely demise would conveniently take care of the mess his genetic status has created."</p>
<p>Jadzia's blood quickened with white hot fury. She had lived seven lifetimes; she knew better than to trust in ideal absolutes in any system. Starfleet had its flaws, but it was one of the better organizations for justice and equality.</p>
<p>Just not for everyone.</p>
<p>"You don't think Starfleet was behind this, do you?" Kira asked quietly.</p>
<p>"No," Benjamin immediately replied, though the look on his face held doubt. Doubt that Starfleet might not have resorted to this kind of action in the future if Rainor hadn't beaten them to it.</p>
<p>"Well, can't we go to the Colaran Sector?" Miles spoke up. "Find this Rainor ourselves?"</p>
<p>"The Admiral also made it clear that no Starfleet officer is to interfere in the Colaran Sector," Benjamin half growled.</p>
<p>Jadzia was fuming. After Julian's exemplary service record, Starfleet wasn't even going to let them try to save him. All because his continued presence in Starfleet was a thorn in some people's sides.</p>
<p>Miles looked devastated. "So that's it? We do nothing and just watch Julian die?"</p>
<p>Benjamin dropped his gaze, not having an answer.</p>
<p>The defeated silence was broken a moment later by Kira's soft voice.</p>
<p>"You know, I believed in Bajor joining the Federation. And when the Prophets told you to have us wait, I trusted that guidance, knowing that one day we would join. But now…" She shook her head. "I'm not sure I want to be a part of it."</p>
<p>"At the moment," Benjamin said solemnly, "neither do I."</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>Jadzia went straight to the infirmary after Benjamin's announcement. Julian was in a private room, wearing that mauve and rust-colored striped patient gown with a cortical monitor across his forehead. He looked like he was merely sleeping.</p>
<p>"How is he?" Jadzia asked the nurse in the room.</p>
<p>"The cellular degradation is continuing at a slow rate, despite our attempts to stop it." She hesitated. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Jadzia nodded gravely. "How long does he have?"</p>
<p>"A few days, a week? We really don't know. The virus incapacitated quickly but seems to be taking its time in fully shutting down his body's systems. I…don't know whether that's an indication of a faulty mechanism or the engineer was just being cruel to prolong suffering."</p>
<p>"Is he in pain?" Jadzia asked worriedly, searching the monitors for that specific reading.</p>
<p>"Some," the nurse admitted. "We're trying to alleviate it."</p>
<p>Jadzia nodded again, her resolve solidifying. "Do me a favor, if—<em>when</em>—he becomes critical, put him in stasis."</p>
<p>The nurse furrowed her brow. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Just do it," Jadzia said and turned and walked out. <em>A few days</em>. She'd have to act quickly. "Computer, locate Major Kira."</p>
<p>"<em>Major Kira is in the Bajoran temple</em>."</p>
<p>Jadzia turned and headed that direction. Though she was pressed for time, she respectfully waited outside for Kira to emerge. She took the opportunity to put in for emergency leave. A few minutes later, Kira came out.</p>
<p>"Saying a prayer for Julian?" Jadzia asked, falling into step beside Nerys.</p>
<p>"Seems like the Prophets might be the only ones left willing to help," she replied bitterly.</p>
<p>Jadzia stepped in front of her to halt her path. "Not the only ones."</p>
<p>Kira narrowed her eyes. "Captain Sisko said…"</p>
<p>"That the Federation won't get involved." Jadzia reached up and calmly removed her comm badge from her uniform. "As of a few minutes ago, I'm no longer on active duty."</p>
<p>The corners of Nerys's mouth twitched upward. "What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Find Rainor and get the cure for Julian. And to start, I'm going to need all the information Odo gathered on him."</p>
<p>"Why not ask Odo yourself?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I think he'll be more receptive if it comes from you."</p>
<p>Kira shook her head, but they both started toward the Chief of Security's office. Fortunately, the Constable was in.</p>
<p>"Major, Lieutenant," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"When you were tracking down Rainor, did you find where exactly he is in the Colaran Sector?" Kira asked.</p>
<p>Odo studied her for a short beat. "Yes."</p>
<p>"What about layout and security?" Jadzia added.</p>
<p>Now Odo turned his shrewd gaze on her. "I could look into it. Am I to assume you are undertaking an unsanctioned mission to the Colaran Sector?"</p>
<p>"Not at all," Jadzia replied. "I'm taking a leave of absence. And if I happen to find myself near the Colaran Sector, well, it'd be a waste not to take a look around."</p>
<p>"And since Bajor isn't part of the Federation," Kira put in, "they don't get to dictate what business Bajoran authorities conduct."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Odo took a seat behind his desk and started tapping away at his computer. "It's a good thing I don't work for the Federation either."</p>
<p>Jadzia shared a conspiratorial grin with Nerys. A good thing indeed.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>They reconvened in Odo's office later that night after he'd had time to gather the information they needed. Benjamin hadn't approached Jadzia about her emergency leave, but he might not have seen it yet. She had filed it along with the most mundane paperwork that, with any luck, Benjamin wouldn't get to until she was off the station and well on her way to the Colaran Sector.</p>
<p>"Rainor has a house in the Logarin Province, conveniently isolated. He does, however, employ a small security force on the premises," Odo was saying.</p>
<p>"How many?" Kira asked.</p>
<p>"Five that there are employment records for."</p>
<p>"You think there could be more?"</p>
<p>"It's hard to say. If you take out the generator here, that will disable the security grid and you'll only have to contend with the guards."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan," Jadzia said. "Now all we need is a ship to get there."</p>
<p>"I take it a runabout is out of the question?" Odo asked.</p>
<p>Jadzia nodded. "Nothing with a Federation signal can be tied to this."</p>
<p>The Constable nodded. "I'll look into ships leaving the station, see if any are going that direction. Of course, you'll then have to worry about getting transportation back."</p>
<p>"How long does Julian have?" Kira asked softly.</p>
<p>"A week at most," Jadzia replied grimly. "I told the medical staff to put him in stasis if needed."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure to reiterate those orders before we leave."</p>
<p>The doors of Odo's office swished open and they all straightened sharply.</p>
<p>"Worf," Jadzia exclaimed as her husband strode in. "Oh, it's late, isn't it? I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time."</p>
<p>"I know what you are doing," he declared.</p>
<p>She faltered. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You are going after this Rainor." He held up a PADD. "I found a copy of your leave request."</p>
<p>Jadzia winced. "Oh, that's just…"</p>
<p>"Do not lie to me," he snapped. "I am your husband."</p>
<p>She softened her expression and moved closer to him. "You're right, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to lie to you."</p>
<p>"Then what was your intention?" he demanded.</p>
<p>"I know how important duty is to you. I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to choose between that and me."</p>
<p>Worf's stern expression didn't waver, and he drew his shoulders back. "You are my wife. I will always choose you."</p>
<p>"So," Kira spoke up. "You're not going to tell the Captain?"</p>
<p>Worf's jaw ticked, and Jadzia worried he was second guessing himself. "No," he said staunchly. "And I have a ship."</p>
<p>Jadzia blinked. "Wait, what?"</p>
<p>He gave a clipped nod. "General Martok will be here tomorrow morning. He has agreed to take us to the Colaran Sector. A cloaked Bird-of-Prey will prove very valuable in not drawing attention."</p>
<p>"General Martok?" Kira repeated dubiously.</p>
<p>"Does he know why?" Odo asked with guarded caution.</p>
<p>"Yes. I explained the situation to him." Worf turned back to Jadzia. "You are my wife, and of the house of Martok. As such, your blood enemies are ours."</p>
<p>Jadzia was oddly touched; she honestly hadn't expected that to be Worf's position on the matter.</p>
<p>"I did not think these circumstances fit the standard characteristics of a Klingon blood feud," Odo pointed out.</p>
<p>Worf gave a slight cant of his head in acknowledgement of that. "Nevertheless, Martok believes Starfleet's decision in this matter is dishonorable. And after their time in the Dominion internment camp together, he considers Dr. Bashir a friend. He is eager to seek vengeance on his behalf."</p>
<p>"Let's start with saving him first," Jadzia interjected, then sobered. "Vengeance can come if we fail."</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>The next morning, Jadzia stopped in at the infirmary. There was no change in Julian's condition. She stood by his bedside, stroking a lock of hair away from his brow. She had a deep fondness for him, as a friend. His youthful crush and pursuit of her their first couple of years on the station had been amusing, and she had enjoyed the attention, even though she'd known from the start there would never be anything more between them.</p>
<p>She leaned close to his ear. "I don't know if you can hear me," she said softly. "But if you can, I want you to know that I'm going after a cure. So I need you to keep fighting and hold on until I get back."</p>
<p>Of course there was no response.</p>
<p>Jadzia pressed a tender kiss to Julian's forehead and then straightened. With one last look at her friend, she turned and strode out of the infirmary to go meet Martok's ship.</p>
<p>Worf, Kira, and Odo had already met the general at the airlock and were preparing to immediately depart again.</p>
<p>"Jadzia," Martok heartily greeted as she arrived.</p>
<p>She gave a brusque nod in return. "Are we ready?"</p>
<p>"All set," Kira confirmed.</p>
<p>"Well, this is a rather motley group to have aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey," a voice interrupted as Benjamin casually stepped around the corner.</p>
<p>"Captain," Martok hailed. "It is good to see you again."</p>
<p>"You as well," Benjamin replied. "Though I'm surprised to find you leaving so soon. No reports from the war efforts to share?"</p>
<p>The rest of them exchanged guarded looks.</p>
<p>"Ah, none that are important," Martok hedged.</p>
<p>"I see." The captain turned his shrewd gaze to Jadzia and Worf. "A Klingon warship is an odd place to take emergency leave on."</p>
<p>"Benjamin—" Jadzia started.</p>
<p>He held up a hand to cut her off. "It's no business of mine where you go while on leave. And the Major and Constable no doubt have their own affairs to see to." There was a knowing gleam in his eye and Jadzia had to work to suppress a smile. Of course he'd figured it out.</p>
<p>Another unexpected intruder cleared his throat, drawing their attention.</p>
<p>"Permission to come aboard, General Martok," Garak said, a knapsack slung over his shoulder. He was met with a few disbelieving looks and some skeptical ones.</p>
<p>"Garak, what are you doing here?" Kira asked harshly.</p>
<p>"I'm here to offer my services," the Cardassian replied. "I think you might find it useful to have someone with absolutely no ties to the Federation in this endeavor. And someone with my…interrogation skills."</p>
<p>Jadzia frowned. It was something that had briefly crossed her mind—Rainor might not be willing to give up the cure to save Julian. She hadn't fully thought out how she would deal with that if it were the case. She knew what Garak was insinuating with his "skills," and she found it distasteful. But he had a point…</p>
<p>"Why do you care?" Worf snarled.</p>
<p>"Because in as much as I am capable, I consider Dr. Bashir a friend," Garak replied. It was probably the most honest thing he'd ever said.</p>
<p>Jadzia subtly met Martok's eye and nodded.</p>
<p>"Very well," the general said. "We depart immediately."</p>
<p>They all started to board the ship, exchanging mistrustful looks with the Cardassian that had invited himself along on their mission. But one thing was true: Garak did care about Julian, in his own way.</p>
<p>Jadzia paused at the bulkhead and looked back at Benjamin.</p>
<p>His expression was tense with the same amount of doubt as the others, but he nodded to her. "Good luck."</p>
<p>She nodded back. They were going to need it.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>Miles stood in the captain's office, staring in disbelief at what he'd just been told. "I would have gone with them," he blurted, feeling inexplicably hurt that they hadn't told him what they were up to. Julian was his best friend!</p>
<p>"I know that, Chief," Sisko replied. "And I'm sure they know that too. But having several members of my senior staff taking emergency leave would look a tad suspicious, don't you think? Thankfully Worf only put in a temporary reassignment to General Martok's command, which shouldn't draw any attention since he's been transferred before."</p>
<p>Miles shook his head. To hell with drawing suspicion! Starfleet shouldn't have abandoned Julian in the first place. They should never tolerate an attack on one of their own.</p>
<p>"If it were one of us in his position, Julian would be out there finding a cure."</p>
<p>"If it were one of us in this position, Dr. Bashir would be in the infirmary keeping his patient alive until the others returned," Sisko responded.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't exactly do that, can I?" Miles pointed out bitterly. He was an engineer, not a doctor.</p>
<p>"Don't you think I want to be out there hunting down this Rainor?" the captain rejoined. "If Starfleet hadn't expressly forbidden it, I would have taken the <em>Defiant</em> straight to the Colaran Sector."</p>
<p>Miles lowered his gaze abashedly. "I'm sorry, sir. I just hate being helpless to do anything."</p>
<p>"As do I," Sisko said with understanding. "But in this case, we're just going to have to put our faith in the others to succeed."</p>
<p>Miles nodded. At least he trusted Dax, Major Kira, and Worf. And Odo was a valuable asset to have along. "I can't believe even Garak went with them," he muttered, still sore about that point.</p>
<p>"I think it's a testament to Dr. Bashir that he commands such a diverse assortment of loyalty," Sisko commented thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Miles let out a soft smirk. "Especially since when you first meet him he's mostly annoying."</p>
<p>Sisko shared a small smile before the gravity of the situation fell heavy once more.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go check on Julian," Miles said after a moment, wordlessly asking to be dismissed.</p>
<p>Sisko nodded, and Miles took his leave, heading for the infirmary.</p>
<p>It wasn't right, Julian not being there to greet him, either with a friendly "Chief!" or an exasperated "what did you do now?" But Julian was now the patient. And Miles couldn't even give him grief for proving the stereotype that doctors make the worst patients because Julian was in a coma. He was dying.</p>
<p>Miles walked up to his friend's bedside and just stood there and stared for a long time until he was so uncomfortable he almost turned and left. But since he wasn't out tracking down a cure, he had to do <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>"Dax and the others will be back soon, you'll see," he said. "So I'm not canceling our holosuite reservation for next week. You and me are gonna be fighting those Romans." Miles shifted awkwardly. "Don't give up."</p>
<p>His best friend was still and silent. Miles swallowed hard and tore himself away.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>Odo had never been on a Klingon Bird-of-Prey before. It was rather dimly lit. And cramped. And it would take them a day to reach Vespia. A day in which he thought they'd be going over their plans again, or simply biding their time. But at the moment their motley group was assembled on the bridge, sharing stories about Dr. Bashir, of all things.</p>
<p>"When he first arrived at Internment Camp 371," General Martok was saying, "I thought he wouldn't last a week. A scrawny human who looked like he'd never seen battle in his life." The general leaned against the armrest of the command chair. "But in the face of our Jem'Hadar captors, he showed no fear."</p>
<p>Odo found it fascinating that a Klingon would talk of a human with such respect. But then, they had been through a great deal together in that internment camp.</p>
<p>"Julian surprises you," Kira put in. "When the two of us were transported to the mirror universe and he was forced to work in the ore processing, he didn't even think of giving in. He worked to convince the Terran slaves to fight back. And even once they were caught and about to be executed, Julian didn't blink."</p>
<p>"And yet, for all his stoutheartedness, he is still woefully and naively optimistic," Garak said.</p>
<p>"It's that optimism that's gotten him through all these things," Lieutenant Dax countered.</p>
<p>"Maybe so, but his belief in idealistic standards has let him down in the end."</p>
<p>A dark pall settled over the bridge at the reminder.</p>
<p>"But we won't," Kira spoke up.</p>
<p>Garak inclined his head in concession.</p>
<p>The mood, however, had been significantly dampened.</p>
<p>"Well," General Martok said, breaking the silence. "Tomorrow we take up arms in the name of our esteemed comrade and friend. And our enemy will rue the day he went after Dr. Bashir."</p>
<p>There were stout declarations of support from Worf and Jadzia, followed by softer ones from Kira and Garak. Odo kept his silence but his resolve within was firm. When they arrived at Vespia the following morning, he was ready.</p>
<p>The Bird-of-Prey flew through the system, undetectable under its cloaking device. If everything went to plan, they would be in and out of Rainor's residence with no one else in the Colaran Sector the wiser. The ship settled into orbit, and the away team members beamed down to the surface half a kilometer from the estate.</p>
<p>Despite their stark differences and the fact that they had not worked together as a unit before, they were surprisingly efficient in disabling the security grid and the guards. From there, it was a simple matter of Odo reverting to his liquid state and slipping under the door to unlock it from the inside. They moved through the house swiftly, until a burst of phaser fire had them taking cover. No one risked shooting back; they needed their prisoner alive and talking.</p>
<p>Odo shapeshifted again, slithering along the floor until he reformed behind Rainor. He grabbed the man's wrist and torqued it so he dropped his weapon with a gasp. Then he shoved the man against a wall as the rest of the team came out and surrounded him.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" he demanded.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Dax stepped forward. "You genetically engineered a virus to target Dr. Bashir on Deep Space Nine. We want the cure."</p>
<p>Rainor furrowed his brow for a second in surprise but quickly smoothed it. "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied haughtily.</p>
<p>Dax moved into the man's personal space, practically pressing him into the wall. "We know it was you. And we're not leaving without the cure."</p>
<p>Rainor scoffed derisively. "I know about the Federation's arrangement with the Colaran Coalition. You're not even supposed to be here."</p>
<p>"Does it look like we're part of the Federation?" Kira put in.</p>
<p>Rainor sniggered. "Members, allies, it's all the same. And I won't help you. The genetically enhanced are a threat to the galaxy. All of them need to be exterminated."</p>
<p>Dax seized him by the front of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall.</p>
<p>Rainor grunted but then snickered again. "What are you going to do? Betray your Federation values to get what you want?" He studied Dax's face before smirking. "I doubt it."</p>
<p>Garak cleared his throat. "Perhaps you all should give this man and myself a chance to speak alone."</p>
<p>Rainor frowned as though he hadn't noticed a Cardassian was among their group.</p>
<p>There was a shiver of unease among them, Odo could feel it. They all knew the lengths Garak would go to in order to gain the information they needed. Odo had experienced first hand Garak's proficiency for torture. And as an agent of law and order, he found such methods abhorrent.</p>
<p>Yet a life was at stake, the life of a dear friend. And Rainor was a criminal being protected by the highest authorities of the law in the Alpha Quadrant. What was the course for justice then?</p>
<p>So Odo held his tongue and waited. After several moments of tense silence, Dax stepped away from Rainor. Everyone's expressions were grim, but no one said anything as they slowly turned to leave. Garak moved in toward Rainor, a dangerous gleam in the Cardassian's eye. And doubt flickered in Rainor's.</p>
<p>"You can't do this," Rainor blurted at their retreating backs. "You're Federation!"</p>
<p>They paused, and Lieutenant Dax looked over her shoulder. "As you said, we shouldn't even be here."</p>
<p>With that, she stormed out, and the rest of them followed.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>When the computer told Benjamin that Jake was in the infirmary, his first thought was one of alarm, though he quickly tamped it down. If it had been anything serious, the medical staff would have called him directly. So he calmly made his way down to the promenade just to make sure his son was okay and ask if he wanted to have lunch. He was surprised to find Jake not being treated for anything but sitting next to Bashir's bio bed reading aloud from a PADD.</p>
<p>Benjamin stood in the doorway for a few minutes, just listening to his son painting vivid scenes with words and passionate inflection. Jake paused to clear his throat, and Benjamin finally stepped inside the room.</p>
<p>"Jake."</p>
<p>His son turned in surprise. "Dad! Hey." His voice was a little worn, as though he'd been talking for a good while.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Benjamin asked, though it was obvious what he was doing; Ben just wanted to know why Jake was here.</p>
<p>His son shrugged. "I read somewhere that coma patients can sometimes hear what's going on around them." Jake deflated slightly. "Maybe that's just a tool of fiction, but I thought, just in case, I'd keep Dr. Bashir company. He always took the time to check on me when I was staying in the infirmary."</p>
<p>Benjamin couldn't help the proud smile that tugged at his mouth. "What are you reading?"</p>
<p>Jake let out a sheepish half smile. "The latest story I'm working on. Though Dr. Bashir would probably prefer I read him some medical journal or something."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's more the sound of a familiar voice that matters than the content," Benjamin replied.</p>
<p>Jake smiled back, then sobered. "Do you think Dax and Major Kira will find the cure and make it back in time?"</p>
<p>Benjamin frowned. "How did you know about that?"</p>
<p>"I have my sources."</p>
<p>Ben shook his head.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Jake added, "I know Starfleet can't know about it."</p>
<p>"Then let's stop talking about it," Benjamin said pointedly.</p>
<p>Jake grimaced. "Sorry." He hesitated for a beat. "But, do you think they'll make it back in time?"</p>
<p>Benjamin sighed and looked at his dying officer. "I hope so."</p>
<p>As though to prove him wrong, an alarm immediately started beeping and the medical team rushed in. Benjamin and Jake backed up out of their way.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" Benjamin demanded.</p>
<p>"He's going into respiratory distress," the Bajoran doctor replied. The man glanced at the nursing staff hesitantly, then at the captain.</p>
<p>"What?" Benjamin barked.</p>
<p>"Major Kira left orders to put him in stasis if needed."</p>
<p>"Then do it!"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded and quickly started giving commands to his staff. They brought out a stasis unit that had apparently been ready and waiting. Benjamin and Jake watched as Julian was transferred to it while the doctor simultaneously fought to stabilize his lungs. In a matter of minutes, it was done. Benjamin knew it was for the best, that it would buy them the time they needed for the others to return with a cure.</p>
<p>But he couldn't help seeing the stasis box as a type of coffin.</p>
<p>And worrying it would be permanent.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>Kira stood just outside the house, scanning the vista for signs of visitors or reinforcements in case some silent alarm had been tripped. But there was nothing but tranquility and a beautiful view.</p>
<p>The others returned from stashing the unconscious guards in an outbuilding. Now all that was left to do was wait.</p>
<p>Kira turned her attention to Odo, who stood stiffly, arms folded across his chest, expression troubled. She moved closer to him. "I know this can't be easy for you," she said softly. "You'd rather Rainor be properly arrested and tried."</p>
<p>Odo harrumphed. "Yet as the Federation made perfectly clear, that isn't going to happen."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Then I see no alternative."</p>
<p>"He is a coward," Martok spoke up. "Attacking from the shadows with an invisible weapon. This Rainor deserves nothing but a dishonorable death."</p>
<p>"I couldn't agree more," Garak interrupted, striding out of the house. "But I suggest we leave him alive for now. After all, if this doesn't work, I plan to return to express my…displeasure at being lied to." He held up a vial between his fingers.</p>
<p>"Is that the cure?" Jadzia asked.</p>
<p>"So he claims, and I'm inclined to believe him. But I suggest we hurry back to Deep Space Nine and find out for sure."</p>
<p>He got no argument there, and Martok contacted his ship to have them beamed up. It didn't seem to even occur to any of them to check on the state they were leaving Rainor in.</p>
<p>Kira wanted to send a long-range communication to the station and let them know they were on their way, but there could be nothing to trace their movements or purpose. And so they had to maintain radio silence over the day it took them to get home. The tension was palpable, not knowing Julian's condition and whether they were too late or not.</p>
<p>When they were finally coming up on Deep Space Nine, Kira opened a channel to inform them of their arrival and get permission to dock. Then, with vial in hand, she and Jadzia hastened toward the airlock to disembark.</p>
<p>Captain Sisko and Chief O'Brien were waiting for them.</p>
<p>"Did you get it?" Miles asked hurriedly.</p>
<p>Kira nodded, her nerves a wreck. "Julian?"</p>
<p>"In stasis," Sisko replied gravely. "I trust you didn't have any trouble?"</p>
<p>"None," Jadzia said, chin held high.</p>
<p>The captain nodded. "Then we'd better get that to the infirmary."</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>Voices warbled around him, cresting and undulating like waves upon a shoreline. They were soothing. There was a touch of warmth on his elbow, his shoulder.</p>
<p>"<em>Julian</em>."</p>
<p>The inky mire began to thin. He felt himself surfacing, and then his eyes were slowly opening to a brightly lit room and a myriad of faces surrounding him.</p>
<p>A gentle hand touched his brow and he shifted his gaze a fraction to be greeted by the most radiant smile.</p>
<p>"Hey there."</p>
<p>"Jadzia," he rasped, startled to find his voice reedy and his mouth incredibly dry. He blinked in confusion around at the people gathered there: Captain Sisko, Miles, Kira, even Odo. "Wh- what happened?"</p>
<p>"You've been really sick," Jadzia explained. "But you're going to be fine now."</p>
<p><em>Sick?</em> "From what?" he croaked. "Are- are there others…?" He struggled to lift his head and look around the medical bay but felt too weak to hold himself up.</p>
<p>"No one else is sick," Jadzia assured him. "It's a long story, one we'll tell you when you're feeling better."</p>
<p>Julian frowned. There was an uncomfortable shiftiness in everyone's eyes. He was missing something important.</p>
<p>Captain Sisko reached out and squeezed his arm. "Get some rest, Doctor."</p>
<p>He really was too tired to argue.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>Benjamin gazed out his office window at the ethereal glow of the wormhole. Dr. Bashir was out of the woods, though his recovery would be slow going and it would be a while before the Chief Medical Officer was back on duty. Still, it was a win.</p>
<p>This time.</p>
<p>There was a chime at his door.</p>
<p>"Enter."</p>
<p>The doors swished open and Odo stepped inside. The Constable waited until they had closed again before speaking.</p>
<p>"Captain, Rainor was found dead in his home earlier this week, seemingly from a brain aneurysm."</p>
<p>Benjamin frowned at the unexpected news—and the timing.</p>
<p>Odo hesitated. "Should I look into Garak's activities?" he asked tentatively. "Specifically if he's procured any neurotoxins recently?"</p>
<p>Benjamin thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "Let the Colaran Coalition handle their own affairs."</p>
<p>Odo canted his head slightly, though Benjamin couldn't tell if he was surprised or not.</p>
<p>"Has Starfleet given you any problems?" the Constable carefully asked next.</p>
<p>"Not yet." Benjamin went to take a seat behind his desk and steepled his fingers. "But if they do, it's not like I know anything about it." The corner of his mouth curved upward with a new thought. "If there is cause for suspicion given Dr. Bashir's miraculous recovery, perhaps Section 31 was behind it."</p>
<p>"Section 31?" Odo repeated dubiously. "Why would they…?"</p>
<p>"They operate outside of Federation oversight, and they expressed an interest in recruiting Dr. Bashir. But who am I to make inquiries into a secret government organization?"</p>
<p>"Ah." Odo nodded in understanding. "Well, at least we can rest assured Rainor won't come after Dr. Bashir again."</p>
<p>"My thoughts exactly," Benjamin agreed.</p>
<p>Part of him <em>was</em> curious about what really happened to the scientist, but he decided not to look a gift horse too closely in the mouth. He probably wouldn't like what he saw.</p>
<p>Besides, Julian was safe and on the mend. That was what mattered.</p>
<p>—DS9—</p>
<p>"Here you go," Miles said, handing a steaming cup to Julian. "Tarkalean tea."</p>
<p>"Thank you. But you really don't have to wait on me."</p>
<p>"You're on strict orders to rest," Miles countered. And he was frankly happy to finally be doing something useful. He and Keiko had decided Julian should temporarily stay with them while he got back on his feet, something that had taken a lot of wheedling and coercing to convince Julian to agree to.</p>
<p>Miles moved around the living room, picking up the children's toys and putting them away. When he turned back, Julian was staring despondently at his cup.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" he asked. "Something wrong with the tea?"</p>
<p>Julian shook his head and set the cup on the coffee table. "No, the tea is wonderful. Everyone's been wonderful. I just can't believe how much the others risked to get that cure. They could be in serious trouble if Starfleet finds out."</p>
<p>Miles gaped at him incredulously. "Your life was at stake."</p>
<p>"It was still a big risk," Julian insisted.</p>
<p>Miles walked over and took a seat in the chair across from him. "I would've been out there with them if they hadn't kept me out of the loop."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you weren't," Julian immediately countered. "You have a family to think about."</p>
<p>"You are family. Don't you get it? You're worth it, Julian. Your genetic enhancements don't change that. Look how many people felt the same: Dax, Major Kira, Odo, Worf, Garak, even General Martok!"</p>
<p>Julian's expression softened. "Yes, I must say I am rather touched by that. It's…unexpected."</p>
<p>"You would have done the same for one of us," Miles pointed out.</p>
<p>Julian smiled at last. "Thank you, Miles." He picked up his cup again and took a sip, then furrowed his brow. "Don't we have a holosuite reservation for tonight?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. I forgot to cancel it."</p>
<p>"Why cancel it? We should go."</p>
<p>Miles snorted. "With you barely able to stand for more than ten minutes? Keiko would kill us."</p>
<p>"We could always pick another program," he suggested.</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>They both fell quiet as they thought about it for a minute.</p>
<p>"You're right," Julian finally sighed. "Another night in it is."</p>
<p>Miles grinned. "Good enough for me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>